motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is a 2018 American superhero film directed by Anthony and Joe Russo. It is a sequel to [[The Avengers (2012)|''The'' Avengers]] and ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' and the nineteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was released on April 27, 2018, with a direct sequel, Avengers: Endgame, following on April 26, 2019. Plot Having acquired the Power Stone from the planet Xandar, Thanos and his lieutenants - Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus Glaive - intercept the spaceship carrying the survivors of Asgard's destruction. They extract the Space Stone from the Tesseract, Thor is subdued, and Thanos overpowers Hulk and kills Loki. Heimdall uses the Bifrost to send Hulk to Earth before being killed. Thanos departs with his lieutenants and obliterates the spaceship. Hulk crash-lands at the Sanctum Sancatorum and reverts to Bruce Banner. He warns Stephen Strange and Wong about Thanos' plan to kill half of all life in the universe; in response, Strange recruits Tony Stark. Maw and Obsidian arrive to retrieve the Time Stone from Strange, drawing the attention of Peter Parker. Maw captures Strange but fails to take the Time Stone due to an enchantment summoned by Strange to protect it. Stark and Parker pursue Maw's spaceship while Banner contacts Steve Rogers and Wong stays behind to guard the Sanctum. In Scotland, Midnight and Glaive ambush Wanda Maximoff and Vision in order to retrieve the Mind Stone in Vision's forehead. They are rescued by Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson and take shelter at the Avengers Compound with James Rhodes and Banner. Vision offers to sacrifice himself by having Maximoff destroy the Mind Stone to keep Thanos from retrieving it. Rogers suggests they travel to Wakanda, which he believes has the resources to remove the Stone without destroying Vision. The Guardians of the Galaxy respond to a distress call from the Asgardian ship and rescue Thor, who surmises that Thanos is seeking the Reality Stone, which is in the possession of the Collector on Knowhere. Thor travels to Nidavellir, accompanied by Rocket and Groot, where they meet Eitri and create an enchanted battle-axe capable of killing Thanos. On Knowhere, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis find Thanos with the Reality Stone already in his possession. Thanos kidnaps Gamora, his adoptive daughter, who reveals the location of the Soul Stone to save her captive adopted sister Nebula from torture. Thanos and Gamora travel to Vormir, where Red Skull, keeper of the Soul Stone, informs him the stone can only be retrieved by sacrificing someone he loves. Thanos earns the Stone after reluctantly killing Gamora. Nebula escapes captivity and asks the remaining Guardians to meet her on Thanos' destroyed homeworld Titan. Stark and Parker kill Maw and rescue Strange. They meet Quill, Drax, and Mantis after landing on Titan. The group forms a plan to remove Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet after Strange uses the Time Stone to view millions of possible futures, seeing only one in which Thanos loses. Thanos arrives, justifying his plans as necessary to ensure the survival of a universe threatened by overpopulation. The group battles and easily subdues him until Nebula deduces that Thanos has killed Gamora, enraging Quill to retaliate and allow Thanos to break their hold and overpower them. Stark is seriously wounded by Thanos and Strange, in exchange for Stark being spared, surrenders the Time Stone. Thanos departs for Earth. In Wakanda, Rogers reunites with Bucky Barnes before Thanos' army invades. The Avengers, alongside T'Challa and the Wakandan forces, mount a defense while Shuri works to extract the Mind Stone from Vision. Banner fights in Stark's Hulkbuster armor since he is unable to transform into the Hulk. Thor, Rocket, and Groot arrive to reinforce the defenders; Midnight, Obsidian, and Glaive are killed and their army is routed. Thanos arrives and retrieves the Mind Stone in spite of Maximoff's attempts to destroy it, and Vision is killed. Thor severely wounds Thanos, but the latter activates the now complete Infinity Gauntlet to teleport away. Half of all life in the universe, including Barnes, T'Challa, Groot, Maximoff, Wilson, Mantis, Drax, Quill, Strange and Parker, disintegrates. Stark and Nebula remain on Titan while Banner, M'Baku, Okoye, Rhodes, Rocket, Rogers, Romanoff, and Thor are left on the Wakandan battlefield. Meanwhile, Thanos recovers on another planet. In a post-credits scene, Nick Fury transmits a distress signal as he, Maria Hill, and others disintegrate. The transmitter displays a star insignia on a red-and-blue background. Cast * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/ Iron Man * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/ Hulk * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/ Captain America * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange * Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/ War Machine * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/ Spider-Man * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/ Black Panther * Paul Bettany as Vision * Elizabeth Olson as Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/ Falcon * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/ Winter Soldier * Tom Hiddelston as Loki * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Peter Dinklage as Eitri * Benedict Wong as Wong * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Dave Batista as Drax the Destroyer * Zoe Saldanha as Gamora * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/ The Collector * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/ Star-Lord * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Letitia Wright as Shuri * William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross * Kerry Condon as the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Florence Kasumba as Ayo * Jacob Batalon as Ned * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw * Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight * Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive * Ross Marquand as Red Skull Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Disney films Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers Category:Science-fiction films Category:2010s films Category:2018 films